Done with LOVE
by Kakazupeinteen445
Summary: A young man has been betrayed by his own family, but he thinks it's only his brother. He finds his hatred for his family and wants revenge.
1. A brothers love?

Done with love

**BY: ANDREW SMITH**

**Chapter #1**

**A Brother's Love…**

"**Big brother, what…what are you doing! ! I… I don't want to di…die." Rane cried out helpfully.**

"**With grief in my conscious, I need someone to end my life. Become strong, stronger than I am. Find me then & kill me. With hatred huddled in your heart power shall immerge."**

"**Wha…what…" Rane got to his feet. His brother continued, "Love me & you will die. Hate me & I will die."**

"**Ki…kill y…kill you!" Rane questioned. His brother sliced out a silver bladed sword. "What's that for…"**

"**It's for practice, when you get a real sword you should be strong." He proclaimed. "Here's something else."**

**Rou (Rane's Brother) pulled a shinning, orphan blue crystal from his nap sack. A dark tunnel opened behind Rou. Chains shot from it & gripped Rou's arm.**

**The crystal shot from Rou's hand & landed in Rane's over-stretched hand. Rane was struggling; he was trying to get away. The orphan blue crystal turned red. The crystal showed its pointed side to his palm. It slowly squelched into his hand.**

**His hand reared forward growing massive. His fingernails turned red and became at least a foot long. The fingernails did not even compare to the new 4 foot long arm.**

"**POWER, POWER, **

**POWER!" ****A voice screened in his head.**

**His mind**

**Began **

**To go**

**Crazy**

**With **

**Thoughts of **

**DEATH!!!**

**The color and mass of the arm faded. Something grew on his hand, a mouth. The tongue was reaching for the orphan blue stone that had distended from his arm. His vision grew dark, and began to fuzz. A shock of pain shot up his spine as he fell to the tile floor. He tasted iron and something began to flow out of his m o u t h…****he fainted.**

**The same pain shot up his spine again. The pain arose so quickly that it woke him up immediately. He roared, "Where the hell am I!!!" He shifted up to see the room he was in. He stepped onto the wooden floor and began to walk out of the room. Outside the room the hall seemed to go on forever. He started down the right hallway. A nurse walked up behind him, "Sir, Sir your in no condition to go anywhere." He stopped and glared at her. The glare nearly sent the nurse into shock. "Where are my CLOTHES!!" he screamed, allowing the whole world to hear his voice. She handed him a pair of cream colored shorts, and an entirely black T-shirt. He locked himself inside the nearest bathroom to change. He came out and began to head for the door. Once he was outside he started running toward home. He crashed through his home door and into the room where his brother had betrayed him. His blood still stained the floor. The Sounis clan's crest was a silver oval surrounded by a red triangle, with an odd shaped diamond in the center. That crest was on the far wall above a brown stone chair. The sealing had been lifted a year ago to fit the growing family. One single lantern hung from a socket on the sealing. (As you could tell, the room was not very light) He strolled over to the stone chair and landed the seat.**

**He stared into an abyss, seeing the scene that had accrued, he assumed, a couple days or hours ago. His whole face turned red and his eyes filled with tears. **_Why… Why would he do this…?_** He thought. **


	2. Never have love!

Chapter # 2

The warm tears streamed down his face and covered the floor. Rane began to scramble in the chair. He clenched his fists; his mind played tricks on him. He saw his mother walk through the door, he saw his brother reading a book on the couch, and then his brother pulled out a sword and with one fatal swing chopped his mother's head clear off. The head flew 10 feet before hitting the ground. A long trail of blood followed the head to the floor. Now, Rane's eyes were overflowing with tears.

He shook as he stood up to leave. As he was walking away he noticed something shimmering in the light. He took a step back, and the object shimmered yet again. He pondered it for a moment, and then took a step toward it. The endless light filled his thoughts with hope. Rane stood in total awe of what was before him. With dust covering the handle and the mass it was not very shinny. It was the sword that Rou had given to him after betraying his trust. He roared in anger. His foot stomped on the ground so hard it cracked the tile behind him, and not just that one tile cracked the one in front and the ones on the sides.

He stormed out of the room carrying the sword behind him. As he stomped down the street he slashed furiously at any tree or bush leaving only broken stems and trunks.

For the next 5 years he only trained to find different ways to kill his enemies.

He dashed toward the tree at like lightning, skid to its backside and stabbed it with a kunai knife. "Not fast enough!!!" He roared. He just had to push himself to the limit. If he didn't he would never make it to Jonin. He slammed his hand against the tree, it made a dent about 4in. into the trunk. Rane strolled over to a bush and pulled out a long smooth holster. He slid a sword out of the holster, and he held it forward. He closed his eyes. Before you could blink he was gone behind another tree. Something flashed, a slit in the tree appeared, and the top half fell off.

"Why am I better with sword than a normal taijutsu…?" He cried. "oh my,… aaaarrrrraaaahhhh!!!"

"I can kill you; I can kill you, I CAN KILL YYOOUU!!!" He hollered. "You will be out of my life, out of … out of my life!!!"

He got so mad he chopped the tree behind him, then the next. The tree to the left and the right were gone, and the ones around them.

Rane sat down on the ground and began to cry. _I have to win, I have to beat him _He paused _I have to kill him._ Rane was so obsessed with killing his brother, he made it his only priority.

Rou Dead, to him it sounded amazing.


End file.
